The present invention is directed to a device and method for resetting encoders. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a device and method for automating the encoder reset process, such as may be required during the replacement of a servo motor or another encoder-equipped device.
Encoders can be of various design and may be used in a variety of applications. Of particular interest is a rotary encoder. A rotary encoder is a sensor or transducer that is commonly used to convert the angular position of a device into an electronic signal.
Encoders are commonly found on servo motors and other rotation-producing devices. As such, encoders may be found in a number of industrial applications, such as on robots, lift devices, transfer devices, and a variety of other automated equipment. Encoders are typically integral to such devices. Such encoders would be well known to one skilled in the art and, therefore, need not be described in greater detail herein.
As would also be understood by one skilled in the art, the rotary devices with which such encoders are commonly associated generally require periodic replacement—whether due to normal wear or an abnormal failure. Consequently, when such a device is replaced, a new encoder is also introduced.
When installing a new rotary device, such as a servo motor with an integral encoder, it is normally required that the encoder be reset prior to use. Currently, a typical encoder reset process involves the manual jumpering of several pins on an associated encoder connector, connection of the encoder to the motor controller for charging of the encoder, disconnection of the encoder from the controller, re-jumpering of the encoder connector, and reconnection of the encoder to the controller. As such, it can be easily understood that such a process is inefficient and time consuming (especially when a large number of encoder-employing devices must be regularly replaced), and must be performed at the location of use. Further, mistakes are commonly made during a typical reset process, such as inadvertent contact with incorrect connector pins during the manual jumpering thereof.
Devices for semi-automating an encoder reset process are also known. These devices are an improvement over the above-described manual reset process that is typically practiced. Nonetheless, use of these known devices still requires some manual intervention, as such devices require that an operator initiate a separate charging and reset process, monitor encoder voltages, relocate a connecting cable, etc.
Therefore, there remains a need for a device and method for truly automating and, therefore, further simplifying the encoder reset operation. It is also desirable to provide an encoder reset device and method that can communicate with and operate to reset an encoder without using the actual motor controller with which the encoder has been or will be associated. By eliminating the need to use the motor controller, such a device and method would allow for an encoder to be reset while removal of the current rotary device is ongoing. Offline resetting of an encoder would also thus be provided for. An encoder reset device and method of the present invention has such capabilities.